


你以为的cp其实都想搞你

by fullmoon123



Category: all男少, 食物语 | The Tale of Food (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon123/pseuds/fullmoon123
Summary: 3p预警all男少预警1.锅包肉&鹄羹☞你2.灯影牛肉&佛跳墙☞你3.德州扒鸡&符离集烧鸡&你（互攻预警，互攻哦）
Kudos: 36





	你以为的cp其实都想搞你

略略略【食物语】  
你以为的cp其实都想搞你  
1.锅包肉&鹄羹  
如果说锅包肉是魔鬼爸爸，那鹄羹就是天使妈妈。空桑少主从小就认为他们自成一对，“妈妈”“爸爸”喜结连理，这是再正常不过的事情。  
所以你也不太理解为什么把烧刀子转赠给鹄羹后郭管家的脸色会黑如锅底，为什么拿鹄羹的糕点讨好锅包肉鹄羹会那么难过。  
彼时的少主对天使魔鬼这对cp坚信不疑，兢兢业业地在其中穿线搭桥，直到某一天被忍无可忍的两大管家堵在房里。  
“我想您可能对我们有什么误解。”  
锅包肉慢条斯理地解开衣袖。  
鹄羹含蓄多了，只是静静注视着你，柔和的眸子掺进些旖旎情欲。  
察觉到不妙，你刚想逃离就被锅包肉扯住了手腕，鹄羹不紧不慢地靠近，带着往日里的温柔笑意:“少主，鹄羹来为你宽衣解带。”  
“唔……”  
锅包肉在你的注视下挑开你的纽扣，你有意挣扎又被“妈妈”握住了脚腕。  
鹄羹顺着脚踝亲吻到膝盖，陌生的触感令你不住地打颤，他虔诚地在腿弯烙下一吻，随后就扯开了你的裤带。  
“不——鹄羹……”  
示弱的讨好并不能打动他，哪怕你再不情愿也阻止不了被扒的一干二净。里衣半挂在臂弯，你有理由怀疑这是某个魔鬼的恶趣味。  
魔鬼轻轻咬上脖颈。  
“等一下……会留下印子的……真的！”  
锅包肉置若罔闻，他像确认所属物一样盖上密集的烙印。你绝望闭眼，下一秒又因为下身的触感猛然睁大。  
你的贴心管家正埋在你腿间不断舔舐，鹄羹轻笑，张口含住了亟待勃发的欲望。  
从未被人口交过的雏儿慌忙捂住了嘴，锅包肉暗暗扫一眼鹄羹，直接拉开了你的手。  
“别憋着，叫出来。”  
“不…行……鹄羹……”  
秀气的小家伙颤颤巍巍站起来，笔直的双腿难耐地纠缠抖动，你被人掰过脸毫不客气地占据了唇舌。  
“只喊鹄羹……嗯?”  
意识快离家出走的空桑少主被逼出几滴眼泪，你含糊不清地唤了几声锅包肉才堪堪喘过气来。  
“少主……”  
鹄羹情难自禁地吻住你，同时某人的手从脊背划下停在难以启齿的地方。  
“你…要干什么——”  
你的恐慌是对的，魔鬼指尖不知沾了些什么滑腻腻的液体按上后穴，趁你迷离间竟然探进去一个指节。  
“拿出去……呜嗯…求你了……锅包肉……”  
“乖，少主，很快就舒服了。”  
鹄羹怜惜地舔掉你眼角的泪珠，温和食魂拉着你的手抚上他的欲望，猝不及防触到另一个炙热，你忍不住瑟缩着想躲。  
他轻声安抚你，含着情欲的嗓音耐心指导你为他疏解。你从来没有见过鹄羹这副模样，内心竟诡异地生出些满足感来。  
你想让他更舒服。  
锅包肉拍拍你的背，手下稍稍用力你就变成了跪趴，后方的异物还在搅弄，喘息间你嘴边抵上某人的欲望。  
你想你一定是疯了才会主动含住它，鹄羹露出满足的神情。他的欲望过于巨大导致你只能吞进去一半，纵使你再小心也免不了嗑到牙。  
鹄羹的气息明显地乱了，原本按在你脑后的手突然用力，你被迫吞下去更多，欲望顶端直抵咽喉，微微的窒息感让你发出小兽的呜咽。  
“嗯——！”  
魔鬼不知道按到了哪里，一股酥麻感从内里传到大脑，你的口里塞满巨大一时间也无法惊叫，他似乎注意到你的反应变本加厉地按压那里。  
你看似激烈的挣扎其实不过是在原地扭动，鹄羹的欲望配合着后方的动作缓缓抽插，令人发狂的快感源源不断地迸发出来，锅包肉甚至探进去四根手指搅弄。前后都被侵犯的你终于崩溃地哭出声，口中的欲望还在涨大，鹄羹最后压着你深喉了几次猛然抽出射在你脸上。  
素白的小脸霎时变得淫荡不已。  
愣怔间你被压在身下，两人一左一右掰开你的双腿，露出乍然失去抚弄而欲求不满的后方。  
紧接着两根欲望就抵上穴口。  
“少主……”  
他们交替亲吻你，目光中满是缱绻爱意。  
“要进去了哦。”  
2.灯影牛肉&佛跳墙  
假如时间能倒回半个时辰前，你一定会打死跟青团下赌的自己。  
你就知道灯影牛肉不是什么好人！！！  
“唔……邓影……”  
他钳住你的双手不断索吻，可怜的空桑少主在他面前如同进了狼窝的鸡崽，鬼知道你当初为什么会觉得他跟佛跳墙是一对！  
食魂勾唇，按着你耳鬓厮磨，“怎么?少主不是不信吗……听说还打赌了?”  
别问，问就是年少无知。  
“你竟然认为我暗恋佛跳墙……”  
他突然用力拧了一把你的红樱，在你惊叫之前又覆上唇舌。伶人的手指纤细而灵巧，点在皮肤上勾起一阵战栗。你害怕地推拒，灯影牛肉不退反进，拉开你的双腿抚弄欲望。  
隔着布料你都能感受到他的急切，这方面还是个小白的你没多久就漏出些粘液打湿了亵裤。  
邓影拉着你接吻的同时快速解开衣带，掀开亵裤一角顺着股沟缓慢剐蹭，他的欲望火热而饱涨，不得不说被同性拿那根东西顶着不是什么有趣的体验。  
他微微提起你好让那根东西顺利钻进去，亵裤后面被他拉到大腿根偏偏前方还牢牢裹在里面，紧缚感令你不断扭动想挣脱。  
“……啊！”  
他竟然，他竟然打……打屁股——怎么能打屁股！  
“不乖的孩子会被惩罚的哦~”  
说着他又在饱满的臀瓣上掴了几掌，白嫩的肌肤瞬间变得通红。  
“少主是容易留下痕迹的类型呢……”  
“唔…放开我……”  
也不知他哪来的那么大力气，掐在腿根的手指又揉又捏，把好好一片白玉搞的又红又紫。  
“好了，不闹你了，我要进去了哦~”  
象征性的提醒后他的欲望破开小口挤进半个头部，你失声痛呼，甬道干涩地滑动着阻止异物入侵。  
邓影显然也不好过，本是带着点惩罚意味的进入现在倒苦了自己，他的下体卡在你穴口进出不能，只能温柔地揉弄周围的嫩肉喊着放松。  
“唔…真的进不去的……”  
打定主意的人怎么可能听你的劝告，他喘息着维持小幅度的抽插，你的穴口违背主人的意志逐渐放松，直到被进入半根。  
“啊啊啊——疼……灯影……”  
你脸色煞白，前端都因为疼痛暂时萎了下去，灯影牛肉富有技巧的安慰它，久而久之你竟然能从疼痛中汲取到快感。  
可，可怕。  
事实就是如此，小家伙重新变得精神抖擞，他深呼一口气抓住你的臀瓣狠心下压，交合部位传来钻心的撕裂感，终是完全没了进去。  
这种时候哪怕你再喊不要也无济于事，镶进体内的欲望试探地顶弄，柱体擦过某个凸起换来阵阵快意。  
邓影发狠地蹭过那里直凿穴心，最深处被欲望反复顶撞，甬道紧紧缠住异物生怕它逃离，片刻后竟是被干出了水。  
“不行……要射了……停下来啊啊啊啊啊！”  
前方未加抚慰就喷射出浓精，令你恐惧的是刚发泄过的欲望在他顶弄下又一次站起来，不受控制的情欲转瞬间便侵城掠地，攻陷了为数不多的理智。  
情意正浓之时大门突然打开，你泪眼朦胧地看过去，差点吓得背过气去。  
“福，福公?！不要看！”  
你急忙去挡住下体，妄图遮盖淫荡之景，小脸上满是惊慌与恐惧。  
“怕什么，就让我的好伴侣看看嘛~”  
某人恶意加重语气，扯过你欲盖弥彰的双手，甚至故意挺胯好让他看得清楚些。  
被人视奸的感觉并不好受，你似乎能看到他毫不掩饰的目光从脖颈扫到下体，最后死死锁在不断吞吐的小口上……你尖叫着射出来。  
果然——邓影暗想，果然让莺莺把人叫过来是对的。  
你听到落锁的声音，那股异香陡然增重，佛跳墙略显炙热的手掌抚上你的面颊，“美人……”  
你低垂眼帘，颤着音求他不要……  
“我心悦之人，向来只有美人一个。”  
他缓缓覆上你的嘴唇，呢喃着美人美人，可否帮我脱衣。  
此时你只想就地昏死过去。  
佛跳墙拉着你的手替他解开衣袍，胯下的巨物早已叫嚣着释放，你们两个的性器碰在一起，勾起淫荡至极的粘液。  
异色瞳对上诡异的红眸，灯影牛肉不甘示弱地瞪回去，“看什么?我可绝对不会退出去。”  
佛跳墙无声叹息，勃发的欲望抵上两人的交合处，他怜爱地亲亲你，“对不起，少主。”  
“接下来可能会有些疼。”  
3.符离集烧鸡&德州扒鸡&你（互攻，注意避雷）  
“嗯啊…啊德州……德州……”  
你跪趴在床榻上被迫扭腰，德州扒鸡这个看似浓眉大眼实则切开黑的魂正放任性器在你体内驰骋。  
“不要了……别再舔了……阿符嗯——！”  
他的好弟弟雌伏在你身下舔舐着交合处，这种淫荡的场景怎么会在你们身上发生，你明明只是说了句阿符应该最喜欢德州……  
急脾气的少年还带着股韧劲，他自愿替你抚慰欲望，股间啪啪拍出不少粘液，全都被灵活的舌头卷走了。  
还是无法接受的你挣扎着要跑，却只是加快了他们两个作弄的速度，阿符一手探到自己身下扩张着小口，含着情欲的喘息全数喷到泥泞之处。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
感到快要发泄的你不自觉挺腰，德州闷哼一声堪堪压住了就地缴械的欲望，阿符抹掉嘴角不可描述的液体，扶着你的欲望直接坐了下去。  
德州蹙眉，显然不认同这种做法，不过看你欲仙欲死的模样还是任他去了。  
“少主……哈啊……”  
少年扭动腰肢让你在里面折腾，他主动套弄寻找自己体内敏感的一点，你被两人夹在中间，前面后面都受到照顾，阿符顺着德州的频率起伏，你莫名有种前面也被侵犯的错觉。  
实在忍受不了他狭窄的甬道，没几下你就在人深处射出来，白浊一股脑灌进体内，阿符长吟一声也随着你交待了。  
还沉浸在高潮中的你只感觉身后的巨大啵的一声拔出来，德州扒鸡目光暗沉地注视着还在滴水的后穴，试探地把食指插进去。  
察觉到他想干什么阿符也不免惊慌，全程仿佛工具人的你仍在状况外，直到德州跟你一起挤进来。  
你们两个同时低哼，阿符的小口被两根巨大撑得满满当当，他借着你刚射进去的粘液奋力顶撞，原本硬气的少年扬起脖颈不住地呻吟。  
你更是手足无措，紧致的甬道箍的你生疼，旁边那根欲望不久前还插在你的后方……  
“啊少主……又变大了……”  
不知从哪儿翻出来的羞愧让你慌乱拔出来，阿符微微扭动以示不满，少年眼角带泪却还要挑衅，“少主你……嗯啊…插这里……唔……”  
他故意掰开兄长的臀瓣，德州惩罚地吻住小口阻止他接下来能让你钻进地缝的话，阿符见你不动自己沾了些白浊探进德州的后方，常年拿枪的手不免带着薄茧，刮到凸起后作死地全力戳弄。  
德州放开弟弟，暗哑着声线望向你，“少主，进来。”  
你双腿发软，恨不得现在就遛。德州深知你脸皮薄，等你主动怕不是得等到天荒地老，银发的食魂勉强从弟弟身上离开，耳廓通红的顺着勃起坐下。  
德州倒在你身上。  
“好……大……”  
“不要说这种让人难堪的话啊——！”  
德州莞尔，亲昵地含住唇瓣，被冷落的阿符急脾气又上来了，絮絮叨叨地抱怨你怎么总宠着德州……  
从头到尾都被人牵着鼻子走的人很无辜。  
阿符嚷嚷着不公平直接拦腰推倒你，你的欲望也顺势从德州后面滑出来，德州皱眉喊阿符——  
又精神起来的少年叫嚣着“我也要这家伙”猛然插入你，再一次被巨大填满的后穴饥渴地咬住顶端，阿符喟叹间兄长的欲望也挤进来。  
从未被两根同时插入，你绷紧了足尖压住痛呼，所以到最后还是演变成这样了吗……  
两个人身后还都流着白浊却不断挺腰把欲望送的更深，你早已分不清到底是谁在喊你的名字，有人反复亲吻脸颊有人不断摩挲指尖，白光一闪你终于登上高潮。  
小腹一阵鼓胀，源源不断的浓精灌进深处，失去意识前你只感到两只手抚上腹部，接着满是爱恋地吻在唇边。


End file.
